


Love's a Trope

by nicedragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi wakes up still in his school uniform on a bed so soft it's difficult to push himself upright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's a Trope

Naegi woke slowly. He moved sluggishly. After some squirming he pushed himself up on his elbows. He was filled with unease as he took note of his surroundings. He didn't recognize this room. 

He was wearing his wrinkled school uniform, sitting on top of a four post bed. The entire room was done up in red and black, the bed being no exception. It was so soft it was difficult for Naegi to push himself upright. His shoes lied neatly on the floor next to the bed. 

There was a couch and some chairs near the curtained window. The heavy red curtain blocked any view to outside. A coffee table was placed between the chairs. 

Bedsides the bed, there was a small table with a lamp. Next to the lamp was an old-fashioned western style candlestick holder complete with a tall thin white candle. Naegi shifted around some more trying to get his bearings. Opposite him was a door and a dressing table. He could see himself in the table's mirror's reflection; wide eyed with messed clothes and hair. 

There was a second door to the side. Naegi slowly slid off the bed to slip on his shoes. He fumbled more than he normally would have. He was having more difficulty with his coordination than was normal. 

Swaying lightly on his feet he unsteadily went for one of the doors. 

Inside was a bathroom. It continued the theme of black and red décor. While Naegi was standing in the doorway the doorknob to the other door rattled. Naegi jumped and backed up hitting a wall. A few more rattles, and the door opened. 

“Celes?” Naegi meant to ask, but it came out as a murmur. 

“Ah. You've woken.” Celestia said. 

She entered the room and snapped her fingers at someone behind her. 

A tall suited man- a butler?- entered behind her carrying a silver tray with a glass and pitcher. Without a word he smoothly set the tray down on the table by the bed. 

He bowed before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

The whole time Naegi watched. He felt less wary than before. Seeing someone he knew and was on- what he thought was good terms with- it settled some of his uneasiness. 

“Celes, where am I?”

At this Celes smiled. She folded her hands together. 

“Naegi-kun, this is my castle. Not my final castle but it is pleasant. I might like to keep it even when I get a proper one.”

“Oh. I see. It's um, nice.” Naegi struggled with his words. “Why am I here?”

Celestia looked him up and down silently. 

“I'll call you a change of clothes.” 

Naegi flushed. Standing in this room with Celes, who was meticulously dressed, he looked rather grubby in his wrinkled shirt and pants. 

He waved his hands apologetically. “No, thank you. I'm imposing on you. I... I'll just leave?”

He was terribly confused. 

“Are you alright Naegi-kun? Sit down. Have some water.”

“Celes, I don't really know what's going on.”

“Sit.”

Naegi stood still for a moment. He silently complied, grabbing the glass from the tray and sitting on the couch near the window. 

He held in between his hands. The glass was wet and cold. 

Celestia's skirts swished as she moved to sit in the chair across from him. She sat neatly as always, her legs together and hands in her lap.

She looked at him as he nervously took a sip from the glass. 

“Do you like the room? It's rather difficult to find just the right furniture. Most of the things in this room were made uniquely for me.”

Naegi looked at the room again. It was too dark for his tastes. But perfectly Celestia's style. Gothic and posh. 

She tapped her fingers. She still wore her heavy metal rings. 

Her voice was soft when she looked down demurely and spoke. 

“You really have a lot of potential.”

She stood abruptly. 

“Clean up. A butler will leave clothes on the bed.”

“Celes?” Naegi moved to his feet too. Celestia walked briskly out of the room. The door clicked closed behind her, leaving Naegi standing alone in the room. 

\--------some time later------------

Naegi woke up and began his new routine. He check the door. Locked. He checked the window. Barred, locked, and a terrible distance from the ground outside. For some reason he couldn't explain he also check the attached bathroom, behind the shower curtain, and under the bed. There was nothing. 

He scrubbed at his face. 

A butler entered the room carrying a tray with a small but decadent breakfast. Naegi was starting to miss his homely commoners style meals. Some foods were best cheap and plain. Another butler stood at the door. Naegi doubted he could push past. He wasn't at a point yet where he could make himself either. There might be a really good reason Celes was keeping him here. For his own safety or something.

“Bathe and dress. Miss Ludenberg will have your company for noon tea.” The butler announced. 

Naegi started to blurt out questions but the butler left without a word as usual. It had only been a few days but he hadn't seen the same butler twice. It was always someone different. 

Still in his sleeping clothes, Naegi ate breakfast at the table. He wished he was eating with his family. 

By the time noon came, Naegi was pacing the room. At this rate he was going to wear out the rugs on the floor (which he had already looked under in one of his earlier searches). 

Celestia arrived with two butlers at her side. 

“Good afternoon.” Celestia caught Naegi pacing. This seemed to please her. She liked to think Naegi was waiting anxiously for her. In a way, he was. 

“Celes, I want to go home! Why won't you tell me why I'm here?”

“Temper yourself. Sit.”

She could see him visibly struggle with himself before sitting. She really did like how he obeyed her commands. She really did like spending her tea time with Naegi-kun.

Celestia sat with him and the butlers prepared the tea. 

“Leave us.” Celestia commanded when they finished.

Once they'd left, Celestia began to chatter. Naegi didn't remember her talking this much at school. The things she talked about would have been mundane if not for their magnitude and her inserted opinions. She talked about what she did that day. What investment she scoped out. Whose investments were failing and if she should contact them to reap leftovers. 

She never asked what Naegi had done all day. Which was largely nothing. He searched the room repeatedly. He bathed for long periods of time just to take up time. And he slept. 

He slumped in his seat, listening to Celestia talk. 

-some time later--

It had been days since Naegi had last seen Celestia. She had visited him once a day previously. But now it was completely silent. Naegi found himself humming rhythms to himself and tapping on the furniture. Food was still delivered promptly but as usual the butlers hardly looked at him let alone spoke. 

Without Celestia visiting him, the butlers didn't remind Naegi to bathe either. 

Naegi found himself trying to force himself to sleep a lot. 

He didn't know how long it was until one morning a butler spoke to him. 

“Miss Ludenberg will have you for tea today. Bathe and dress.”

Naegi froze. 

The whole morning he found himself thinking of Celestia's visit. 

When he was cleaning up in the bathroom he noticed the circles under his eyes. He'd thought he'd been sleeping a lot. 

The mix of emotions he was feeling was confusing. He was unhappy locked in this room for sure. More than unhappy. He felt like all he did was sleep yet he was exhausted. 

At the announcement that Celes would come later...

It was hard to describe. He wanted to see Celes very badly.

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing on the[ Love Tropes list](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LoveTropes) was; Abduction is Love.  
> Took the extreme end with a stockholm syndrome/stockholm syndrome-like set up.  
> Bonus trope; waking up somewhere unknown.


End file.
